Memory Blank, Again
by WriterGirl713
Summary: Danny is in a ghost fight when he falls to the ground and hits his head, rendering him unconscious. When he wakes up, he's in the middle of the park and he can't even remember his own name! Can Sam save Danny from himself...and Vlad?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! It's me again! And I've got a new story! YAY for me! Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

**-WriterGirl713**

**Disclaimer:** Guess what? You guessed it, I don't own Danny Phantom. (Sarcastic) Big whoop!

**Memory Blank...Again**

**Summary**: Danny is in a ghost fight when he falls to the ground and lands on his head, rendering him unconscious. When he wakes up, he's in the middle of the park and he can't even remember his own name! Can his "new" friend, Sam, help him get his memory and his life back? DxS

_**Chapter 1: The Fight**_

Our story begins in the pale days of autumn, where Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley were playing video games in Danny's room.

"Ha! I beat you both again!" Sam cried triumphantly. Danny and Tucker groaned.

"Man, why do we always have to get beat by a _girl_?" Tucker got an elbow in the face for that one.

"And what do girls lack in the video gaming department, opposable thumbs, one track minds?" Sam asked, raising her eyebrow accusingly.

"Hey, _I_ never said anything about guys being better than girls at video games!" Danny said defensively, grinning and throwing up his hands like they were a shield. Sam rolled her eyes, thinking of how cute he looked when he was being playful.

Danny gasped and a blue mist escaped his lips.

"Ghost sense." He mumbled automatically.

"I gotta go guys, be back in a minute!" And with that he let out his battle cry and transformed into his superhero alter-ego, Danny Phantom and flew threw the wall.

Sam stared after the white-haired ghost until he disappeared, heading in the direction of the park. She knew it was probably just the Box Ghost again, but she was always worried he might get hurt. Tucker on the other hand, hardly even noticed his friend's absence, as he was engrossed in his PDA...again.

Danny Phantom flew over the park, searching for the ghost that triggered his ghost sense. Being as though the park was like a small forest, the ghost had plenty of places to hide. His ghost sense went off again, this time telling him the ghost was very close. He stopped and hovered, glancing around.

Suddenly, Danny was hit in the stomach with an ecto-blast. He yelled and fell a few feet, then flew for where the blast had come from.

"Plasmius! What are you doing here?" Danny spat. The older halfa merely smiled calmly.

"That is for me to know, and for you to forget." He said, his smile now a smirk. Danny frowned. What the heck did he mean by that? He quickly shrugged the question off and shot his own ecto-blast at Vlad. He deflected the ecto-blast and teleported behind Danny. Danny spun around just in time to be knocked out of the air by a particularly powerful ecto-blast.

He lay sputtering on the ground, trying to recover his breath from the blow while Vlad took the time to laugh at him.

"Twenty years more experience sure does have its advantages, doesn't it Daniel?" He said. Danny lifted himself off the ground and stared up at Vlad, ignoring the white-hot pain in his side.

"Yeah, but sheer power's an advantage in itself!" He yelled, shooting five double-fisted ecto-blasts up at the older halfa. The blasts combined and turned pure white before they hit Vlad. He yelled and was thrown to the ground. Danny flew up above him and readied another ecto-blast.

Vlad had taken the hit right in the face, and he didn't look too good. His whole face was blistered and oozing blood and he was unsteady on his feet. Getting angry, he pulled out his new Long Distance Plasmius Maximus and shot it at the younger halfa. He missed.

Danny dodged the white blast from the new Plasmius Maximus and dove down into the cover of the trees. He knew that Plasmius Maximus was bad news. Weaving in and out of trees, Danny heard Vlad's maniacal laughter not far behind. His heart beat a hundred times faster as his speed reached its max.

Vlad was getting closer, but the trees prevented him from getting a good shot at the younger halfa. Getting frustrated, Vlad shot the device randomly, hoping to flush the cunning halfa from his flight. It worked. Danny heard the blast hit a tree directly behind him and made a sharp turn upward, but he turned invisible as he did so, infuriating Vlad further.

He flew up out of the trees and became invisible himself, but apparently too late. An ghost ray hit him right in the stomach, rendering him breathless and making him fall to the ground ten feet below.

Danny, from forty feet in the air, saw Vlad slowly get to his feet. He was wobbly and weak from the blow he'd delivered to his stomach and Danny was very proud of himself. He was about to leave the injured halfa to retire to his castle in Wisconsin when a white stream of energy hit him head on. He screamed in agony as the energy enveloped him and turned him human. And then he began to fall.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**OOOH! Cliffie! Muhahahahhaha! I love cliffies...when _I_ write them! I'm just not very good at them yet :( Oh well, (smiles evilly) I'll get better! Please review and tell me whatcha think about the first chappie of Memory Blank...Again! **

**-WriterGirl713, the Devil's Angel herself**


	2. Who Am I?

**Hello readers and faithful reviewers! I'm updating!!! It's sorta obvious, isn't it? Anywho, Muhahahahhahahahaha!!!!! **

**_Nice half_: Would you PLEASE shut up?**

**Evil half: And why would I do that? I'm the one writing the story after all.**

**_Nice half_: You only get to write half the story! I get to do the fluffy parts!**

**Evil half: _rolls eyes_ Whatever.**

**Disclaimer:** Darn it! I still don't own Danny Phantom!

**_Recap: _**Danny, from forty feet in the air, saw Vlad slowly get to his feet. He was wobbly and weak from the blow he'd delivered to his stomach and Danny was very proud of himself. He was about to leave the injured halfa to retire to his castle in Wisconsin when a white stream of energy hit him head on. He screamed in agony as the energy enveloped him and turned him human. And then he began to fall.

_**

* * *

Chapter 2: Who Am I?**_

The wind made it hard to breathe as Danny fell; all he heard was the deafening wind tearing at his body. He tried desperately to go ghost, but nothing happened. He braced himself for impact and hoped he'd live to see Sam's beautiful smile again. Danny slammed into the ground and everything went black.

(Danny's POV)

My eyes fluttered open and I sat up, massaging my aching temples. _What happened?_ I thought wearily, looking around me. _Where am I? _Who_ am I? _I tried to think, but I had no memories of, well, anything. I stood up and immediately yelped and fell back down in surprise and piercing pain. I tensed my body and clenched my eyes until the pain slowed to a dull throb. I opened my eyes again and caught sight of a gaping wound in my side, slowly oozing blood. I winced at the sight and wondered how on earth it had gotten there, but decided to investigate possible causes for the ugly wound later. I carefully stood and began limping through what I took for a thick forest.

Being as though it was night, I kept running into the trees and tripping over roots, jarring my body and making the hole in my side sear terribly. The noise from my collisions always led to complete silence from me as I listened carefully to my surroundings. Yeah, I was scared. Every part of me expected a twig to snap and the sound of death to come speeding to my ears in the pitch black of the forest.

And then suddenly I could see. The trees stopped abruptly and I was on a brick path, blinking up at a full moon. I looked up and down the path and saw a few wooden park benches and a large white fountain. What I took to be a forest was a park. Not knowing what else to do, I began limping down the path.

After making my slow down the path for what seemed like hours, I acknowledged my great weariness and sat down on a simple wooden park bench. It was broken in half, but it would have to do (A/N This is the very same bench that Danny crushed in What You Want). I yawned and closed my eyes, letting the overpowering sleep take me in full.

(General POV)

It was midnight and Sam was at her breaking point. She was currently pacing around Danny's room and biting her lip anxiously.

"What if something happened to him? What if Pariah Dark got out of the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep?" She asked Tucker uneasily. Tucker sighed.

"For one thing, you'd know if Pariah Dark was out, and for another thing, if you're that worried then quit wearing a hole in Danny's floor and go look for him for crying out loud! To tell you the truth, I'm getting worried too; he's never gone this long." He trailed off and stuffed his coveted PDA into his pants pocket. Sam looked up at the techno-geek's sudden outburst.

"Well what are we waiting for?" He asked with a slight smile. Sam's eyes lit up and she ran out of the room without another word with Tucker hot on her heels.

"S-Sam, do you have a Fenton Thermos?" A panting Tucker asked a few blocks later.

"Yeah. Keep up would you?" Sam replied.

"Where are w-we g-going?"

"To the Nasty Burger! That's where Danny usually ends up fighting the ghosts!" Sam yelled over her shoulder as she ran.

When the Nasty Burger finally came into view, Sam skidded to a stop and took a quick look about the skies. Nothing. Sighing in frustration, she walked up to the nearest person and tapped her on the back.

"Have you seen Danny Phantom lately?" she asked as the girl turned to face her. _Oh no, Valerie._ Sam thought to herself as the girl gave her a look of revulsion.

"_Danny Phantom?_ Unfortunately no, or he'd destroyed by now!" Valerie snapped. _Whew, it's a good thing I've already told Danny, Sam, and Tucker about my ghost hunting, or that would've been really awkward. _Valerie thought, relieved.

"Ugh, I really wish you'd just give him a chance. He's not a bad ghost!" Sam spat. Valerie seemed taken aback.

"And how would you know this?" She asked suspiciously. Sam's eyes widened, but she kept her calm.

"I've seen him save tons of innocent people! And an evil ghost wouldn't do that...for ANY reason!" Valerie backed up a step.

"Sorry Sam, but I really think we should get off the topic of ghosts. We both know we don't agree, so why argue?" Sam nodded her head and Tucker arrived just in time to see her eyes light up with another idea.

"I'm sorry too, Val. I've just been so worried. Danny's gone missing." At this, Valerie's features took on a terrified look.

"Oh my gosh, I hope Phantom hasn't taken him again! We have to split up! I'll search Casper High and his house; Tucker, you stay here in case Phantom brings him back; and Sam, you search the high school and Floody Waters! If one of you find him, call our cells and we'll be there; if we don't find him by morning, we'll meet back here at the Nasty Burger to make a better plan! Get it?" Sam and Tucker blinked. They weren't quite used to Valerie's freak outs yet.

"Um, got it." Both teens said. And the search began.

* * *

**Well, there's chappie 2! Hope ya'all liked it! Please review!**

**-WriterGirl713**


	3. Daniel MASTERS?

**Hey readers! So, so, so, so, SO sorry I haven't updated in ages! Finals aren't even a good excuse for this. I really hope this chappie is worth the wait, it sure thickens the plot! Read, Enjoy, and Review as always!**

**-WriterGirl713**

_**Disclaimer:** Don't you think I'd tell SOMEBODY if I owned DANNY PHANTOM?!?!?!?!?!?!?__**

* * *

Chapter 3: Daniel Masters?**_

Danny sighed at the cold as he rolled over in his sleep, right off the park bench. He jolted awake and braced himself for impact...but it never came. A wave of cold consumed him and left as suddenly as it had come and for some reason, he was afraid to open his eyes. He was still for a moment and tensed for anything that was to come. Nothing seemed to happen, so Danny slowly opened his eyes.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

All Danny could see around him was dirt, he was completely engulfed. He looked down to find his hand, and nearly fainted when he saw the dirt all the way _through _his arm. Panicking, Danny did the only thing he could think of, he started to dog paddle towards what he hoped was the surface.

And then he could see; Danny was out of the ground and lying on the bricks around the fountain, kissing them. He rolled over onto his back and let his breath return to its normal pace. He brought a hand up to wipe the sweat away from his forehead and stopped breathing when he saw it, white gloved and glowing.

"I'm...dead?" He whispered, horrified and still not breathing. He realized this and immediately threw green ectoplasm chunks all over the bricks.

"What am I?!" He screamed upon seeing the glowing upchuck. Terrified, he jumped up and screamed again when his feet failed to touch the ground.

"Easy, little badger." A voice came from behind him. Danny turned and froze.

"W-who're you?" He asked, and out of habit began to breathe again. It felt strange to breathe as a ghost. The man, tall and wearing an expensive black suit, smiled at the boy's reaction inwardly, but arranged his face into a hurt expression.

"You don't know me?" He asked, making his smooth voice rocky from feigned disbelief. Danny shook his head.

"I think I hit my head, and now look at me! I'm floating!" The man shook his head, seemingly saddened.

"Oh, my poor, poor son. Come here Daniel, I'll take you home and clean you up. I'm sure you'll feel better in no time at all." Danny jumped when the man called him son; for some reason it made him angry, but he was tired and pushed the anger away.

"Is home near?"

"No. But we can get there in a hurry. Just don't worry, you'll be fine." Danny felt his feet touch the ground and he fell forward in his exhaustion.

Hours later, Danny woke up in a comfy king-sized four poster bed in a huge green and gold walled room complete with a super-sized wall mount TV. He yawned and got up, staring at his hands.

"Maybe it was a dream." He thought aloud. His hands were bare flesh again, no glow or anything. Smiling, Danny got up and found a fresh change of clothes waiting for him on the dresser. He quickly changed into them and recognized that the hole in his side had been patched up.

"Ah, Daniel, so glad you're up. Did you sleep well?" The man asked as Danny descended the spiral staircase into a magnificent library.

"Yeah, I slept fine. But I still don't really know what's going on. You're my dad?" Danny asked insecurely. The man smiled.

"Yes, I am your father, Vlad Masters, and you are my son, Daniel Masters."

* * *

**Oooooo! I don't know about you guys, but that chills my bones! Vlad thinks he's so smart. Grrrr. Don't forget to review!**

**-WriterGirl713**


End file.
